


Kinktober Drabbles

by Midnight_Lustysinner



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (Not so) First time sex, Begging, Blindfolds, Creampie, Deep Throating, Drabble Collection, Edgeplay, Face-Sitting, Female Reader, Kinktober 2018, Multi, NSFW, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Reader x skelebaes, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Size Difference, Spanking, Temperature Play, Watersports, ass worship, cumflation, humping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2019-07-25 09:30:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16194788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Lustysinner/pseuds/Midnight_Lustysinner
Summary: My first collection of drabbles following the Kinktober 2018 list





	1. Day 1: Deep Throating/Cumflation

**Author's Note:**

> Is my first time making a Kinktober challenge, I hope you like this collection ;)

"c'mon babe, ya can take it"

Red was thrusting his hips against your face at an erratic pace, making you gag from time to time and quite difficult to breathe with the mask that covered your eyes and part of your nose.

"hah, f-fuck sweetheart, yer pretty good with yer mouth"

His cock was hitting the back of your throat, but you could taste his precum and feel the way it was twitching in your tongue: he was about to cum again.  
Even when your jaw was tired and sore of all the abuse, you couldn't get enough of the taste of his cum, that was already swelling your belly, with a faint glow of red.  
With the last thread of your strength, you forced his cock through your throat, controlling your gag reflex and sucking as hard as you could.

"fuck, i'm gonna cum!!"

You felt the hot spurts deep in your throat, swallowing greedily and licking him clean, tasting his remains in your lips.

"damn babe, yer really good at this. i should return the favor" he said while taking the mask off of you.

"You know I love your taste, I love feeling this way for you", you said as you were standing from your place, crawling into the bed.

"yeah, that's why i'll let you ride my face now"~


	2. Day 2: Ass Worship/Watersports

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honey is just an"ass-man", and he loves yours more than anything. Humping you is his favorite way to tease you, even if that means getting the things wetter than expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this drabble...but still, see the end notes for more thoughts about it.

You felt about to explode in more than one way: your bladder was so full and you were so wet from Honey's attentions to your "gorgeous ass" (according to him), which he was humping from some minutes ago, along with teasing your clothed folds and breasts.

"hah, stars fuck me sweetie, i could cream my pants just by doing this"

You could feel his panting in your neck while he was licking and nipping at it. You turned your face to try to say something, but your lips were captured in a desperate and sloppy kiss.

"Papy, please, I need to go", you whimpered between soft pants, your bladder was hurting, but you were so worked up that you were about to cum too. 

"i can't let you go just now, i can't hold back any longer"

With some swift moves, he freed his cock and moved your panties to the side, sliding into you with such ease that he started to pound you right then and there.

"fuuck, you're so wet and tight. i'm not gonna last that much" 

His pace was frantic, the squelching sound just making the moment so lewd that it was making it harder for you to hold back from leaking.

"Aah, Papy, please! I don't wanna make a mess in the bed!", his fingers circling your clit were driving you closer to your climax and you could feel he was close to his own too.

"c'mon hun, cum with me, i -hah- wanna feel how you clamp me inside you"

Few thrusts were necessary to send you over the tip, the intensity of your orgasm making you release everything, drenching the bed sheets and part of your clothes. Even like that, you could feel him cumming so much that some dribbled out of your cunt.

"damn sweetie, you could say that this spoon was full of milk"

You pulled yourself off of him and got up from the bed, taking off your wet clothes.

"Yeah, now I really want to take a shower and then take the sheets to the laundry"

He got himself up and started to do the same.

"mind if i join you? we can have the round 2 under the rain"~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not satisfied at all with this drabble, possibly I'll re-write this prompt later. Still, I hope you like this work.


	3. Day 3: Sensory Deprivation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue just loves to tease you. But tonight, he will use a new "toy" on you~

Sensory Deprivation (Blue x reader)

Additional kinks: Temperature Play/ Edgeplay

Your eyes were blinded by his scarf and some plush cuffs were holding your wrists to the bed frame to prevent you from touching him. He had settled everything for tonight's game from the very beginning of the night. Having you tied and unable to see what he was doing had him so riled up that you could sense his magic taking form in his bones.  
His game was hard this time, his teasing begun since he had arrived home, the light brush of his fingers against your well-known sweet spots had you writhing in the bed while he was having fun with the small piece of ice.  
"Nnghh, Blue", you sighed as you felt his cold tongue land on one of your nipples, lapping and sucking at it. Meanwhile, his other hand was sliding the ice from your neck, through the space between your breasts and to your belly, sending shivers to all your body.  
"MWEHEH, YOU'RE MORE SENSITIVE LIKE THIS, MY LOVE", he chuckled in a whisper, sliding again the ice on your other breast.  
You could feel when he lightly raised his weight from over you to continue sliding the ice in your most sensitive zones, tracing your waist and bellybutton, followed by the sensation of his tongue licking the lines of water on your skin.  
"Ahh, Blue please! Stop teasing me!" you whimpered with a soft moan, wiggling underneath him.  
"I WILL TEASE YOU UNTIL YOU CAN'T TAKE ANY MORE, PRECIOUS. I WANT TO HEAR YOU BEGGING ME TO STOP AND FUCK YOU RIGHT THEN AND THERE".  
Feeling his frosty breath so close to your core was a torture, the sound of the ice rolling in his mouth was the only prelude for his next mischief. He held your thighs to spread your legs, and the next thing you knew was the feeling of his icy tongue sliding down from your inner thigh to your core, releasing a loud gasp from your lips.  
"Aaahh!! Too much, too cold!!". His tongue was spreading your folds, finding your clit and circling it, sucking at it while one of his hands was creeping from your hips to your breast, kneading and playing with your nipple.  
"YOU'RE SO WET ALREADY, DEAR. I BET YOU WANT ME TO TAKE YOU NOW~"  
His words were just followed by his tongue going into your entrance, as deep as he could, licking and tasting every inch of your walls.  
His hands kept touching and kneading every part of you he could reach, while his arms kept your legs spread. The way he swirled and pumped his tongue inside of you, added to the small hums and his breath vibrating in your core, got you in such ecstasy that you were at the edge of the climax.  
Your quick pants and your high-pitched moans were the signal he was waiting for, so he could stop all his attentions to you.  
"Aaagh, Blue!! Please, I'm so close!!", you cried in frustration, bucking your hips towards him, in an useless effort to reach your orgasm.  
"MWEHEH, YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT A BIT MORE, DEAR. KEEP UP WITH ME AND I PROMISE IT WILL BE WORTH",he chuckled breathlessly, but you could almost see the smirk on his face.  
You felt him shifting between your legs while you relaxed from all the stimulation, playfully groping your breasts and caressing your thighs and hips.  
"READY FOR THE MAIN COURSE, BABE?", he whispered with a husky voice, pressing the tip of his cock at your entrance.  
The feeling of his girth stretching your walls almost made you cum in the moment, but you tried to hold it a bit longer for him.  
"OH S-STARS, YOU FEEL PRETTY TIGHT! SEEMS LIKE I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO NEEDS THIS. AM I RIGHT, MY LOVE?", he purred containing a moan, chuckling softly after it.  
"Don't stop just now or I..Aaah!!", you tried to complain, but he interrupted you with a deep thrust.  
"SORRY BABE, WHAT DID YOU SAID? I COULDN'T HEAR YOU OVER THE DELICIOUS SOUND OF YOUR MOANS". His soft chuckles were a clear hint that he was enjoying it too much.   
"Just fuck me already!!" you screamed in exasperation, wrapping your legs tight around his hips and getting him closer.  
"YOUR PLEASURE IS MY PLEASURE, PRINCESS"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe that this chapter took me so long to get it done! I wasn't happy at all at how it was going, I edited the file many times, but finally made my mind and finished it a few days ago.   
> I can't thank enough to @popatochisssp for their help beta-reading this chapter.  
> Maybe I'll make a continuation for this one, but we'll see in the future.  
> Hope you enjoy my works, I'll try to finish the rest of the prompts and upload them faster.  
> Good night/ morning/ evening to all!


	4. Day 4: Mirror Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans always pleased you in the best way he can. His size was something to consider when trying to ride him, and he was too afraid to hurt you to let you do it. You had to take the reins if you wanted him inside you.

This was something you asked for.

And not due to your bad behavior, but because you wanted to try it, something new to spice things up in the room.

And there you were, bending over his lap, jumping with each spank to your buttcheeks.

"yer good, babe? ya look a bit red over here", Sans said after that last spank, rubbing softly the spot on your ass where landed his hand.

"Haah, yeah, I'm fine, Sans", you said almost breathless, soft moans coming out of your lips. "But it seems like it's you the one that needs some help".

You could tell by the faint glow and warm feel coming from his crotch, that the spanking got him quite excited, and with the mirror in front of him, you noticed the huge bulge in his shorts.

"well babe, y'know your moans always have this effect on me", he chuckled softly, groping your ass playfully.

"Then let me help you there". As you fell down from his lap and got on your knees before him, the blush on his face grew wildly, making almost his whole face glow in that dark shade of blue.

"b-babe, y-ya don't n-need to..", he stuttered when you were trying to spread his legs to place yourself between them.

"But I want to, Sans. I want to please you as much as you please me", you stated while pushing slowly his knees apart, getting closer to him and pulling down the waist of his shorts, freeing his cock for you.

Sans was nervous about this, he never let you give him a blowjob before, probably due to his size, but you were really thirsty for it.

You could feel your cheeks burning just from the sight of his huge cock, rubbing your thighs together in excitement. You took it in your hands and gave him a few pumps before licking it from the base to the tip, hearing a small gasp from Sans.

When you took him in your mouth, the long and deep moan Sans let out gave you some shivers. You wanted to hear it again.

The more you take him into your mouth, the louder he moaned, placing a hand on the back of your head and unconsciously bucking his hips to your face.

You kept bobbing your head at a steady pace, resting from time to time, pumping his cock with your hands, while you licked your lips and the sides of his length, locking eyes with him, giving a wink or a smirk.

"haah, b-babe, if ya keep going, i -nngh- not gonna last", he said between soft grunts, his breathing getting faster.

You pulled him out of your mouth, still jerking him with your hands while standing on your feet.

"Hold on for me, big boy. I want you to see me mounting you", you whispered in his mouth, planting a quick kiss before turning around.

Seeing your own reflection in the mirror, you placed your legs over his, aligning your entrance with his cock, impaling yourself on it.

Seeing his own cock disappear inside you was all it took for him to hold you by your thighs and start pounding into you, making you jump on his lap.

You had to hold onto his forearms and lean against his broad ribcage to get some support and balance. His pace was so rough and hard that every time he went as deep as he could, you could notice the bulge in your belly. Panting heavily and with your tongue lolling out of your mouth, you could barely say a word with the overwhelming sensations in your core, trying to clench around his thick girth, getting you close to your climax.

"damn doll, if i -hah- had known earlier, i'd have fucked you so long ago" he said between grunts and pants.

"S-sa-ans...too much...gonna c-cum!" your barely whispered between heavy breaths, a drowned moan escaped from your lips and your cum started to drip down his cock, along with some squirting.

"dat's fuckin' hot, babe. never saw you squirt before. must be enjoying this too much", Sans said still pumping in and out of you, slowing the pace to let you ride out your orgasm, licking the side of your neck, his eyelights focusing in your reflection.

"mind if i speed up to make this even?" he whispered to your ear, his deep and grunting voice sending delicious shivers right to your core, clenching on him immediately. "i'll take that as a yes"  
Sans moved his hands to your hips, holding you tight and moving you up and down on him with such speed you didn't know he had.

You could feel his cock throbbing and his grunts becoming wilder, panting faster and reaching some spots inside you that you felt a second orgasm building up rather quickly.

"f-fuck, cummin'!"

Hot spurts of cum filled your cunt, the pulsating sensation making you cum again, your moans vibrating in the walls of the room.

Sans pulled out of you, letting a big amount of cum pour out of you, sliding a hand between your legs and spreading you folds to see his craft in the mirror.

He couldn't help look for your lips to kiss you deeply, his tongue dancing slowly with yours, whispering in you mouth at the end of the kiss.

"thanks for the dessert, hun~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I late too much with this update, lot of things happening in real life that I have very few spare moments to write. I really liked how this one goes, so maybe this would be one that I won’t rewrite later. I wan to thank @popatochisssp for helping me beta-ing (?) this work, they’re a real sweetie and I appreciate their help a lot (Thanks again if you’re reading this!!). Hope you liked it, maybe the next chapter would come soon~

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you have enjoyed this little fraction of my writing. The next chapters may come out of time, but I promise I'll complete this challenge.


End file.
